


Crisp

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Dysphoria, Post-Season/Series 02, Romance, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The summer breeze rustles their clothes and Max’s waist-length red hair. He hollers excitedly, sprinting around in green rain-boots full of chickweed and leafy, green stems and sprouts of nettle.





	Crisp

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON 3! SEASON 3! SEASON 3! I'M READY AAAHHH WHO SAW THE TRAILER? It's looking like we are getting some cute Lucas/Max and I thought to myself,,,, why can't I do a Trans!Max with Lucas,,,,, I was young when I knew I wasn't cisgendered! If you enjoyed the reading, feel free to comment!

 

 

*

Max refuses to acknowledge when he was _Maxine_ — the little, timid version of himself who didn't understand why Mom called him a _girl_ , who cowered when Billy screamed in his face, violently twisting Max's arm, and who had been forced to carry about purses and dolls and wear lip-gloss.

The summer breeze rustles their clothes and Max's waist-length, red hair. He hollers excitedly, sprinting around in green rain-boots full of chickweed and leafy, green stems and sprouts of nettle.

Lucas catches him in his arms, giggling in Max's ear as their friends run past, their own kites bright and colorful.

*

 


End file.
